


12 Hours

by HardsteadEMS



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardsteadEMS/pseuds/HardsteadEMS
Summary: Elizabeth Hardstead was on a Wit Sec case in Baghdad, Iraq. After a long 24 hours, she was alone and fought for her life to make sure she returned home.
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Original Female Character





	12 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy <3

_ “Hardstead...!”  _

_ “Hardstead!” _

_ “HARDSTEAD!!!!!” _

Liz wakes up to someone yelling, then loud explosions which shook the building. She hit the sand covered floor quickly as she could covering her head and her partner Danny. After the building stopped shaking they grabbed their gear, and weapons knowing who was outside waiting. 

It’s been 6 months since she’s been in Kentucky, and back in her boyfriend’s arms. Liz was sent on a deployment to Baghdad, Iraq on a Witsec detail. She hasn’t had any contact with Raylan since she watched him drive off at the airport. They promised to see each other when Liz returned to the states. 

Her, Danny, and Mike peaked through a hole in the wall. There stood the leader, Abdullah Ali. His men with guns and vehicles surrounding their base. As she was commanding officer of this operation, she made the calls. 

“We need to get Tony out of here and to the safe place.” Liz commanded. 

“Ma’am, we can’t the whole place is surrounded.” Mike replied. 

“Shit…” Liz hissed, then thought for a second. “How fast can the others get here?” 

“36 hours,” Danny answered. 

“It’ll have to work. Get Tony, and any supplies team 2 will need. Team 1 will stay and provide a distraction.” Liz commanded before everyone split up. 

She pulled out a photo of her and Raylan at the office christmas party, and smiled. Liz was determined to make it back alive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was in their positions, ready to go. 

“I know you are in there Marshall! If you give him to us then we might spare you!” Abdullah shouted. 

Liz, Mike, Sam, Henry, and Dave emerged outside with guns drawn. 

“Bullshit Abdullah! Tell your friends to fall back!” Liz voiced sternly. 

“Not until his head is smashed into tiny pieces!!!! Give him to us now!” Abdullah snapped back. 

Liz stayed silent, knowing it's going to be a battle. Her grip tightened on her weapon, silently saying a prayer to make it home safely. 

“Fine, if you won’t give him to us. Then we will come look for him ourselves!” Abdullah yelled. 

The shooting began, and they took cover returning fire. 

It went on for hours, non-stop. First was Dave, then Sam, Mike, and finally Henry. Killed by Abdullah, making Liz retreat inside to find some cover. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz was pinned, no ammo, her fellow Marshalls dead. It was her against multiple men and Abdullah Ali. It’s been a long and hellish 24 hours, just 12 more till backup can arrive. She was exhausted, terrified, and in pain from the injuries she’s obtained. 

She heard footsteps approaching, and immediately pulled out her knife. It was dead silent, before the metal door was breached and in came men with weapons aimed at her. 

“Drop the knife or your brains will decorate this room.” The one named Amir Ali appeared in the doorway, smirking. 

Liz stood still, she had a good run. But, she knew she wouldn’t make it home alive. Her head lowered and she dropped the knife. 

“Good girl, my brother will be happy to see you.” Amir chuckled. 

One of the men went to shove her, when Liz turned around and swung her fist. They came at her, but she managed to take most of them out and make a run for it. Liz was chased by Amir to the roof, and the sun was starting to rise. Buildings smoked, gun fire echoed through the city, rubble from explosions blocked streets. It was a war zone, and it engraved into her mind. 

Liz turned to face Amir, who had his knife out. “God, protect me and I ask for your strength to win this battle.” Liz mumbled, just before Amir charged at her. 

She side-stepped out of the way, he swung the knife backwards and Liz blocked and swiped the knife from his hand. She swung the knife at him multiple times, trying to land a lethal hit. Each swing or block she remembered the happy times back home. Her hand was kicked, sending the knife up into the air. Amir punched Liz in the face, making her turn away from him. 

Liz turned back and the knife sliced her face. She thought her time was up, that she couldn’t win. Liz stumbled backwards covering her face, and Amir stabbed her in the shoulder as she was pinned against a wall. Quickly thinking she kneed him in the stomach, ripped the knife out of her shoulder, and into Amir’s head. 

The sound of a helicopter approaching caught her attention as Amir limply fell to the ground. The Army had arrived, and she couldn’t be any happier. It was finally over, the witness was safely back in the states, and she survived. 

“Thank you.” Liz smiled as they approached her. 

A short helicopter flight and treated wounds later, Liz found herself laying on a cot, heading home with the Army. Her fellow Marshals who died, laid in body bags on cots. She couldn’t wait to see Raylan’s reaction to finally seeing her. Her eyes closed, falling asleep immediately.

Finally, the plane landed on the Lexington, Kentucky runway. Liz exited the plane after her fallen comrades were taken off, seeing a black SUV waiting to take her home. Raylan was still at work, which gave her time to beat him home. 

Liz arrived, setting her bag in the living room. She peeled off her Marshals jacket, and laid it over her bag. She was still covered in smoke, dried blood, dust, and dirt. Bandages covered her arms, legs, and across her face. Her eyes were closed as a car pulled up to the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raylan turned the car off. He let out a deep breath happy to be home. He was ready to go to bed after a long day. He unlocked the door then opened it. He walked inside and his eyes moved up to see someone sitting on the couch. When he realized who it was, his eyes got wide.

“Hey,” Liz smiled a bit. 

Raylan immediately closed the door, examining her figure. Tears threatened to escape as he hung up his hat and approached her, still speechless. Liz teared up before looking into his eyes. He quickly wrapped his arms around her body, holding Liz close. He was relieved to see her again. 

“I missed you so much.” Raylan finally spoke. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Liz wrapped her arm around him tightly. 

Raylan pulled away, searching her face. She could tell he was noticing every little injury and scar. “You look like you’ve been through some shit…”

Liz closed her eyes, letting the tears flow down her dirty face. 

“What’s wrong?” Raylan asked, concerned. 

Liz sniffled opening her eyes, “I almost didn’t make it home... “

Raylan’s heart ached, “oh my god…” 

He held her close. Liz enjoyed his presence. It was the most reassuring thing she had felt since she had left. 

“I was the only survivor from the attack on our base. For 36 hours, we fought off waves of them. I was alone, fighting for the last 12.” Liz began to sob, all the emotions she kept bottled inside were being let out. “I prayed every second to keep me alive, so I could come home. Each bullet that left my gun, I remembered you.” 

Raylan felt her legs turn to water, he made sure Liz didn’t hurt herself from falling. He pulled her into his lap, letting her cry into his shoulder. They didn’t move for a few hours, and they were perfectly fine with it. 

He let her get her bearing back then helped her off the floor. He guided her to the bedroom and set her on the bed.  “Ill start the shower so you can get cleaned up,” he kissed her forehead. 

She heard the water turn on then Raylan reappeared.

“If you want to get cleaned up I'll make dinner,” he smiled at her, “Im sure its been awhile since you've had something decent to eat.” 

“Sure, I’d love that.” Liz smiled. 

“Take your time,” he kissed her softly, “I'll be waiting for you when you're ready.” 

Liz returned the kiss before getting ready for her shower. Her body instantly relaxed as the hot water touched her skin. After finishing up, drying herself off, and changing into some comfy clothing Liz went to go meet Raylan in the kitchen. He met her with a hug and a kiss. 

“Feel better?” he asked. 

“Yeah, best shower I’ve had in awhile.” Liz commented. 

“Happy to hear,” he grinned at her, “so happy to have you home.” 

“Me too,” Liz kissed him. 

“I missed you,” he kissed her back. 

“You’ll have your snuggle buddy back.” Liz chuckled. 

“So looking forward to it,” he laughed quietly. 

“Then let’s eat and go curl up in bed. I’m tired of those cots and hard floors.” Liz booped his nose. 

“Sounds perfect to me,” he grinned. 

After eating, they snuggle up in bed. It didn’t take long for Liz to fall asleep in Raylan’s arms. Raylan pulled her close enjoying her presence. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, a gunshot went off making Liz bolt her eyes open from a dead sleep. She looked around the room slowly sitting up. Liz looked down at Raylan as the second gunshot went off, and instead she saw one of her dead comrades with a bullet in their head. 

Liz quickly got out of bed and sat against the wall, shaking violently. Raylan sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey Liz,” he whispered. 

Liz had her eyes shut tightly, she was mumbling. 

“Hey,” he sat up rubbing her shoulders, “you ok?” 

Liz stayed silent, when she finally opened her eyes, she was scared. They darted all over the room. She kept seeing her team go limp, over and over again. Liz gripped the side of her head with both hands. They screamed her name, but she knew she didn’t save them. 

“Liz you're ok,” Raylan tried to calm her down. 

“Make it stop…” Liz repeated over and over again, then buried her face into him trying to hide. 

He wrapped his arms around her protectively wanting to make her feel safe. Liz felt herself calming down and the voices going away. She lifted her head from his body, feeling exhausted. 

“You ok Liz?” he whispered softly. 

“A gunshot went off, when I looked at you I saw Henry with a bullet through his head. They kept calling for me, and I knew I couldn’t save them!” Liz began to cry. “Over and over again I saw my team fall, on repeat!” 

“I'm so sorry Liz,” he pulled her closer to him, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. But youre here and you're safe with me.” 

Liz cried for a while, then she started to get tired. Burying her face into him, Liz slowly went back to sleep. 


End file.
